When Fate Caught Up With Scorpius Malfoy
by rosygirl101
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has been trying to convince himself for years that his feelings for Rose Weasley are purely platonic; it's so ridiculous that fate has to step in. VEELA SM/RW
1. Too early for an intervention

When Fate Caught Up With Scorpius Malfoy

Chapter 1

rosygirl101

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy paced the length of his room. This couldn't be happening; he couldn't do this to his best friend. He was tugging at the roots of his hair in desperation. Again and again, he turned over the previous events in his mind.

He had just written a letter to his best friend, Rose Weasley, and was in the process of tying her shrunken pyjamas, which she had left at his house, to his owl's ankle. She never failed to leave something behind. And so, it was with a tired chuckle that he sent his owl on its way. They had spent the entirety of last night discussing their plans for the Summer. He had casually suggested going abroad together and, to his delight, she had jumped at the idea. They were going to go to his house in Florence. He would have a whole three weeks with her all to himself.

Having seen his owl off, he headed down to breakfast. Unusually, both of his parents were still downstairs, and his mother gestured to the seat across from her and diagonal from his father, where there lay a plate of his favourite waffles. He grinned in thanks, and began to dig in, seemingly oblivious to the look his parents exchanged. Astoria's brows furrowed, and she opened her mouth to speak, when he gulped down a mouthful and said, 'Thanks mum - these are great!' Deflated, she closed her mouth.

As he continued to eat, his father grew more irritable, as he was not a patient man. 'Will you stop eating and listen to your mother!' he snapped. Scorpius looked up, slightly shocked and confused by his father's tone. At the sight of his son's startled expression, Draco backpedalled. 'Sorry, it's a bit early in the morning for me.'

'But you get up before the house-elves,' snorted Scorpius.

'Well - just listen to what your mother has to say.'

'What _we _have to say,' Astoria intoned, laying a hand over his father's.

'Oh my god,' Scorpius gasped. 'I'm _not _taking that rubbish job at the Ministry. You can't make me!' Exasperated by this conversation already, Draco rubbed his face with the heels of his hands.

'No, it's not that,' said his mother patiently.

'I know! You're sending me to that stupid ball at the Parkinson's where I'll be shown to stupid pure-blooded girls who dream of shopping, and then after that any Slytherins present will try to kill me for what Rose and I did to their common room last term!' He was furious, breathing heavily, and he was already half standing, palms pressed against the table indignantly.

His mother had her fingers pressed to her forehead in disbelief. 'We're not sending you to any balls, Scorpius. The thing is,' she took a shuddering intake of breath, 'there's a - there's a certain family trait in your father's blood that's been dormant for generations. It's-'

'Good looks? A sense of humour?' he asked pointedly, smirking at his father who sneered in return and sitting back down.

'Scorpius,' his mother gently chided, 'it's slightly more significant than that. The old Malfoys were actually part-veela. The last one was - when was it, Draco?'

'Back during the Norman conquest. Your ancestor, Lady Katherine Rochester was, believe it or not, secretly mated to a muggle from Cornwall, who died in battle. She was then forced to marry Alexandre Malfoy, a Frenchman who had been given large amounts of land and a huge property, not to mention a title, for special services helping the French muggles defeat the English. She hated her husband for having a hand in her mate's death, but although her son was not fathered by the muggle, she loved him.'

'Wait, you mean we're descended from veela?'

'Yes. She placed a spell upon her ancestors, that any of them, who ever thought themselves superior on account of their blood status, would not possess the veela characteristic. I made some mistakes when I was younger. My opinions have obviously changed, but they were there. You however, have never thought in this way.'

'Of course not,' he acquiesced. He could be a bit thick at times, but he wasn't stupid. 'So I'm a veela, then?' his arms were folded, and he was staring pensively out of the window. 'And how do I go about this mate business? I mean, I can't just go up to someone and be like _Hey, we're destined to be together for the rest of our lives. Wanna go to Hogsmeade? _How am I even supposed to know who she is?'

'Well,' Astoria began hesitantly, 'we did some research while you were at school this term, and we think we know who she is. The dormant veela forms an attachment to their mate almost as soon as they meet them. This could be in the form of a best friend, or even-'

'Rose,' he whispered. 'It's got to be Rose.' His voice cracked as he said her name for the second time.

'We thought as much,' his mother reached for his hand across the table and squeezed it. 'You've had _feelings _for quite a while now, haven't you?' Scorpius spluttered and a blush rose to his cheeks.

'I'm not discussing that with you. It's too weird. I just need some time to think.' On any other occasion, the first thing he would have done would have been to floo Rose and beg her to come over to listen to him rant. 'Thanks for breakfast, it was lovely,' he added in a small voice. Astoria nodded graciously.

He trudged up the stairs to his room, where he had initially thrown himself onto his bed, and then with a scream of frustration, had begun to think about how to tell her. This was how he found himself now; pacing and nearly tearing his hair out.

There was a noise outside his window. It was his owl, carrying Rose's reply.

_Scorp,_

_Thanks for the pyjamas, I knew I'd left something. Why don't you stay over tonight and we can sort out Italy with my parents. They're fine with it and everything, they just want to know when. _

_Oh yeah, I ran into Melodie Brouges today. It was hilarious. They're all still really annoyed about the common room thing._

_Come at seven. I know you're not doing anything._

_Love, Rose xxx_

Even before he knew about this veela thing, his heart had always fluttered slightly when he read that _Love, Rose_ part. They had 'accidentally' kissed twice before, when they had had too much firewhiskey, but it had never been spoken about, and there was no weirdness. It was bound to happen anyway, because they were so close. He was suddenly aware of how often he touched her. A hand on the small of her back, or her upper arm, even an arm thrown around her shoulders. He felt so foolish. He had written it off as a crush to be ignored but of course it was more than that; it had always been more than that. With slightly shaking hands, he thought about how honest Rose was, and how unfair it would be to beat around the bush. Impulsively grabbing a handful of floo powder, he threw it in the fire and knelt in front of it.

'Rose,' he called out, 'are you there?'

'Scorpius! Hi!' she replied cheerily, her face appearing in the flames, 'good timing, I was just in the shower.' he fought to keep the mental image at bay.

'Yeah, um, I know you said seven, but can I come over now? I have to tell you something.' he was beginning to feel sick.

'Just can't get enough of me, can you?' She laughed heartily whilst he chuckled weakly, 'Yeah sure, you can come now. I'm home alone; I could use the company.'

'Okay, I'll just -' but she had already moved away from the fire, making way for him. It was with weak knees that he stepped through, and into Rose's bedroom.


	2. Breaking the news

When Fate Caught Up With Scorpius Malfoy

Chapter 2

rosygirl101

* * *

This room wasn't exactly new to him - he had been in Rose's bedroom countless times before. Her hair was sopping wet from the shower, darkening it to make it a rich copper colour, and she was sitting at her dressing table, open-mouthed and applying mascara. Normally he would have announced his presence with a casual greeting, but this time he was dumbstruck. He had no idea what to say to her, as his confession was on the tip of his tongue, and he couldn't quite trust himself not to blurt it out. He stood there for a few seconds, his gaze getting lost in her hair. It was so long now - it stuck appealingly to her neck like treacle and the wetness of it against her back made her top slightly transparent.

She caught sight of him in the mirror. She had completely forgotten about Scorpius as she concentrated on getting her mascara into the furthest corners of her lashes, and was so shocked that she stabbed herself in the eye with her mascara wand. 'Ow! Merlin's. Bloody. Balls!' she cursed. 'For God's sake, Scorp, don't lurk in the fireplace like that. Ah!'

She began to blink alarmingly quickly as he snapped back into reality, momentarily forgetting all about what he came to tell her. 'Here,' he laughed, 'take my handkerchief, you idiot.' She grabbed the piece of cloth from his outstretched hand and whacked his arm with it. 'I can't believe you actually got that in your eye! Oh no, wait, it's you - of course I can." he laughed again, placing a hand on her shoulder and one on her face. He used his thumb to pull the skin under her left eye down. A black smudge marked the bottom of her eye, and with a quick swipe, he cleaned it off.

'Thanks,' she sighed, leaning back against her desk. 'What was it you wanted to tell me?'

'I, er,' his voice broke and she took his hand in hers tentatively.

'It's okay, you can tell me anything. Hell, Louis Campbell asked me out the other day; it was so embarrassing!' her attempt to cheer him up was extremely unsuccessful.

'He WHAT?' Scorpius shouted, his eyes darkening. He had no idea what was happening to him. His hands flew to her hips possessively, and he felt a dull ache in his lower back. 'He had absolutely no right! None!'

Rose was completely alarmed. 'Merlin, Scorp, that's a bit extreme. Anyone has the right to ask me out.' her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Through her shock, she managed to rub his back comfortingly. His hands felt like they would never leave her hips, and he dropped his head down into her neck.

'What's happening to me?' he choked into her neck.

'Scorpius,' she clutched his back, 'what's going on? Where are your sarcastic comments today?' he made a sound that was muffled by her shoulder. Although they were the best of friends, they had never been this intimate, save for those two spontaneous kisses. Rose found herself comforted simply by touching him. Just as much as it felt right, Rose was suddenly scared that they had crossed over an invisible line, as all she wanted to do in that moment was kiss his problems away. His smell was intoxicating and she hugged him tighter, her attraction to him increasing every second.

All too soon, he pulled away and she expelled a sigh that made him close his eyes and grit his teeth to control himself. It had been like this for a few months now; each of them becoming seriously sexually frustrated when they restrained themselves from touching the other. At last he knew the reason for this; Rose deserved to know too.

'Let's just say,' he muttered, 'I don't have to worry about getting a girlfriend ever again.'

A pregnant pause followed. Rose stiffened, her back impossibly straight. 'You're not-'

At her look, Scorpius' eyes widened. 'Merlin's balls, Rose! Of course I'm not gay!' he chuckled, the tension in the room dissipating. Soon, it became infectious laughter, and as he looked at her smiling eyes, he softened, taking her hand in his. In a whisper, he murmured, 'I'm a veela, Rose. I found out this morning.'

She placed her thumb on his cheekbone, and he leaned affectionately into her open palm. Searching his eyes for any sign of a prank, and finding none, she knew that he was being completely honest with her. 'And-' she started. His eyes darted to hers and her breath caught, 'do you know who your, um-'

'My mate?' she nodded her head minutely. 'I think you know her,' Rose's heart sank. 'She wears loads of scarves and loves predicting the future. A bit batty, I'll grant you that, but we can work past that.'

'Trelawney?' Rose giggled. Scorpius' little jokes always managed to perk her up. He laughed heartily and pulled her into a hug.

'It's you, Rose. Can't you feel it? It's always been you,' he breathed.

In that moment, it was as if their companionship had been confirmed by some sort of higher power. They were not merely best friends. They were life partners, as they always knew they would be. He lay back on the bed, and she curled into his side, twining their fingers together. His usual cynicism was drowned by the huge affection he felt towards her. 'Bloody Louis Campbell. What did you do to him anyway?'

She relaxed into him. 'He wanted to take me to that horrible place, Madame Puddifoot's. Obviously I laughed in his face, the arrogant twit.'

'I'll take you to much better places.' he declared. Rose shifted to face him.

'Yeah, like what? Hogsmeade is kind of limited.' she snickered.

'There's this really cosy alleyway where we wouldn't be seen, and we could-'

'Oh shut up!' she fell on to his chest giggling, and kissed his jaw. He breathed in sharply through his nose. She was intoxicated by the heat radiating from his chest. Before she fully realised what she was doing, she was suckling on his neck, gently biting the skin there.

'Shit, Rose,' he moaned, his hands finding her waist. When she decided his neck wasn't enough, she climbed a little further up his chest. Leaning over him, she drank in his appearance. His eyes were half-lidded, his mouth slightly open. She tentatively placed her lips on his, gasping in surprise when he sat up, gathering her in his arms. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, one of his hands found her hair. His sense of smell was now heightened, and everything about her smelled so good.

'So, I guess this means I won't die of heartbreak before my seventeenth,' he said against her lips in between kisses.

'You're so lucky it's me, Scorp. I swear, nobody else would have taken you.'

'Bollocks. I have every girl queuing at my door, and you know it.'

'Maybe the blind ones,' she acquiesced, 'and the deaf ones; just the ones who can't see or hear you.'

'You. Know. I'm. The. Most. Handsome. Being. On. The. Planet.' he kissed his way down her throat. She clutched the back of his neck. 'Anyway,' he continued, 'it's not as if I'll ever want anyone except from you.'

She smiled. 'Me too.' She kissed his nose and he laughed.

'Seriously though, Rose. You're still my best mate, and we'd have ended up together anyway, veela or no veela.'

She stood up. 'So what are your plans for the holidays?' she asked

'Well, I was thinking of taking you to Madame Puddifoot's,' he laughed, joining her and winding his arms around her waist.

She kicked him lightly in the shin, 'Shut up, Scorpius. I'm never going there again. Let's go downstairs; mum's made brownies.'

They walked downstairs, hand in hand, and he silently thanked Merlin that her family was out.


End file.
